


Just a date

by QuiveringUnicorn



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't let this flop, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know how to tag
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiveringUnicorn/pseuds/QuiveringUnicorn
Summary: Это были первые дни весны. Настоящей весны. Дул легкий прохладный ветерок, погода была теплой и приятной. В такую погоду хотелось сидеть на какой-нибудь лужайке или в саду и просто наслаждаться ею.





	Just a date

Это были первые дни весны. Настоящей весны. Дул легкий прохладный ветерок, погода была теплой и приятной. В такую погоду хотелось сидеть на какой-нибудь лужайке или в саду и просто наслаждаться ею. Деревья и цветы уже начинали расцветать. В воздухе летали лепестки сакуры, а на асфальте лежали розоватые сугробы. День подходил к концу: все вокруг было залито пурпурно-оранжевым светом, который с каждой минутой все больше тускнел, окрашивая все в синеватые тона. Ре и Акира сидели на лавочке в парке и пили кофе: так как в кофейне не оказалось свободных мест, им пришлось пойти в ближайший парк. К их удивлению, он был почти безлюдным; лишь изредка где-то вдалеке были слышны разговоры случайных прохожих и шум машин. Пара проcто сидела и наслаждалась природой и компанией друг друга.

  
В тот день они решили устроить свидание. Вот просто так. Без особой причины. Однако многое сложилось не в их пользу. Любимое кафе Ре, в которое они хотели пойти, отчего-то оказалось закрыто, и им пришлось потратить минут сорок, чтобы найти место без огромной очереди. Затем, когда они проходили мимо какого-то вагончика со сладостями, Ре вдруг захотел сладкой ваты, ну и Акира не мог ему отказать. Вот только потом им пришлось буквально отклеивать эту вату от асфальта, так как ветер вырвал ее из рук Ре.

  
\- Ну, хотя бы одна сторона чистая, так что ее… можно съесть? – пожал плечами он.

  
А потом они отправились в кофейню, оказавшуюся переполненной посетителями. Поэтому в итоге они и оказались в этом парке.

  
Вдруг Ре оглянулся, резко поднялся, бросил стаканчик в урну рядом и побежал куда-то за скамейку. Акира не понял, что произошло, и посмотрел в сторону Ре. Как оказалось, за их спинами была пустующая детская площадка, а Ре помчался к качелям. Усевшись на них, он подозвал Акиру.

  
\- Можешь помочь раскачаться? - спросил Ре, как только он подошел.

  
\- Тебе десять, что ли?

  
\- Да, десять! Тебе так сложно просто подтолкнуть детскую качельку?

  
\- Ну хорошо, - закатил глаза Акира.

  
Он несколько раз слегка подтолкнул Ре и, когда тот начал неторопливо раскачиваться сам, отошел в сторону и начал наблюдать за ним. Можно было заметить, как на лице Ре медленно расцветала яркая и наполненная искренней радостью улыбка, отчего Акира невольно ухмыльнулся. 

  
\- Давай я прыгну, а ты меня поймаешь! - крикнул ему Ре.

  
\- Чего?

  
\- На раз, два, три я спрыгну!

  
\- А вдруг я тебя не поймаю или ты что-нибудь себе сломаешь?!

  
\- Раз!

  
\- Подожди!

  
\- Два!

  
\- Да подожди ты!

  
\- Три! Лови!

  
И после этих слов Ре угодил прямо в объятия Акиры.

  
\- А сказал, что не поймаешь, - ехидно подметил Ре.

  
Ребята очень долго не отпускали друг друга. Хотя им казалось, что они стоят так уже целую вечность, никто из них не решался да и не хотел разрушать эти объятия. Они ощущали какой-то неописуемый комфорт, тепло и спокойствие, которое никогда не хотелось прерывать. Ре медленно поднял голову, посмотрел прямо в глаза Акиры и, закрыв свои, мягко поцеловал его. Спустя некоторое время Ре разорвал их поцелуй и лишь улыбнулся.

  
\- Ты… что творишь на детской площадке… вдруг кто увидит, - растерянно пробормотал Акира. На что Ре улыбнулся еще сильнее, заметив, как он смутил парня, и сказал:

  
\- Пошли домой, а то стало холодно.

  
Они медленно шли домой. Улицы были почти пустыми, и мимо изредка проезжали машины. Их район был достаточно тихим. В какой-то момент Акира переплел свою руку с рукой Ре и положил к себе в карман. Ре вопросительно посмотрел на него. 

  
\- Мне показалось, что ты замерз, - тихо ответил он. - А, и еще…

  
Акира быстро поцеловал Ре и отвернулся, покраснев.

  
\- Ты… чего?

  
\- Да просто так.


End file.
